


A Bigger Bed?

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, The Hub (Torchwood), janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Ianto has been thinking about the sleeping arrangements in the hub and thinks Jack needs to get a bigger bed. Jack doesn't see the point. He sets out to demonstrate the perfection of the bed they've been sharing for months and how well it works for them. Discussion, fluff, & smut ensue. Smut...lots of detailed smut...between two lovely, loving, men.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	A Bigger Bed?

Ianto stood in Jack’s room looking down at the bunk they’d shared so many times. It seemed so small. He wondered how Jack even slept there much less the two of them together. 

“You’re staying tonight?” Jack asked as he descended the ladder to the room below. 

Ianto put his hands on his hips and looked at Jack, “I was, but…have you looked at the size of this bed lately?”

Jack cocked his head as he looked at his lover, “It’s the same size it’s always been.”

Ianto shook his head, “You barely fit in there by yourself, how are both of us supposed to sleep in that? You really need to get a bigger bed, Jack.”

Jack sat down on the offending bed, “We’ve been fitting in this bed fine for months, what’s the problem now.”

The Welshman pulled at his tie, “I’m just saying that if this is going to be a regular thing then you seriously need to upgrade your bed.”

Jack’s eyes caught Ianto’s. “Is it? Going to be a regular thing?”

Blue eyes skittered away, “I…I…don’t know. I mean…we’re…this…”

Jack rose and went to him then, putting his hands on his shoulders, “Hey…it’s ok. I didn’t mean to push. You know we go at your speed. Nothing happens unless you want it to.”

Ianto shook his head, “No, I…I didn’t mean that. I want…” his voice trailed off, as if he couldn’t finish the thought. His hand came up to rest on Jack’s chest. He could feel his heart beating, could feel the life in him. His hand moved up to cup the other man’s shoulder, then his fingers threaded through the soft, brown hair. He moved closer, his lips brushing against Jack’s. He kissed him softly, tentatively. 

Jack made no move to deepen the kiss, not wanting to take the lead, wanting Ianto to finish his thought. The soft, full lips of his partner parted, the kiss intensified, tongues touched. Jack gave himself over to the kiss, sinking into the pleasure of Ianto’s mouth. 

Slowly, reluctantly Ianto pulled back. “This, Jack,” he whispered breathlessly, “I want this. Whatever this is we have between us.”

A grin spread across the Captain’s face. “Me too, Ianto…me too.”

A shy smile was his response, but Jack saw an unsure hope in the man’s eyes that he recognized. He looked down at his single bed, “You’re right, you know.”

“I am, sir?” 

Jack nodded, “The two of us sleeping here would a bit tight.” He cocked his head and grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye, “not that we’ve been doing much sleeping.”

Ianto gave a slight eyeroll. 

Jack sat down on the bed and raised a beckoning hand to Ianto, “I would be honored if this was a regular thing. I want you with me always. I want this…whatever this is we have between us…always.”

Ianto placed his hand in Jack’s and stepped towards him. “Are you sure? I mean, there are so many other people out there that you could have. And you flirt and chat up and make passes and sometimes I don’t know…” his voice broke and he stopped. 

“I’m sorry…Ianto, I don’t mean to make you feel like that. You mean so much.” He had the good grace to look embarrassed as he struggled to explain himself. “For years, for centuries I’ve looked for pleasure, for connection, wherever I can find it. Finding something true and real though…that’s so rare, Ianto…so rare.”

“Do you think you’ll ever find it?”

Jack pulled him closer and looked up into his eyes. “I think I already have.”

Ianto’s breath caught. His fingers stroked through Jack’s thick hair. Jack pulled at their clothes, making short work of belts, buttons, and zippers. 

When Jack’s mouth found the head of his swollen erection Ianto threw his head back and gasped out his joy. Jack’s lips closed around him, taking him into his mouth, suckling him. The Captain moved his head pushing the still growing hardness deeper and deeper. Ianto gasped as he felt his cock slip into the other man’s throat. His hands curled into Jack’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Firm hands gripped his hips as Jack quickened his pace. He deepened his thrusts and worked the shaft in his mouth with expert care. His tongue swirled around the other man’s cock as he pulled back and then he raised his eyes up to meet the blue eyes of his lover as he pushed him deep, burying him completely in his warm mouth, the suction of his lips sending Ianto over the edge. Jack watched him throw his head back and cry out, his heated member throbbing against his tongue. He held still as Ianto’s body jerked in his grip, his hot seed spilling down Jack’s throat. 

As Ianto came back to himself he found his weight pulled on top of Jack as he lay back on the bunk. “Now Mr. Jones, let’s talk about the size of this bed.” Jack expertly rolled Ianto under him then bent to kiss his lips tenderly. “I think I can give you a thorough demonstration of how perfectly we both fit.”

Ianto chuckled, “I’m sure you can, sir.”

Jack replied with a wink and a trail of kisses along his jawline. “But,” he began as their breaths mingled together in the tight space, “I may have an alternative.”

He rubbed his body against Jack’s hard shaft and muttered weakly, “alternative?”

“See that metal grate over there?”

Ianto spread his legs a bit wider and hissed in ecstasy as their cocks touched. His eyes closed as he ground out a response to Jack, “I’ll look later.”

His bed mate laughed and rose up on his knees. “There’s a much bigger bedroom through there that other directors before me have used.” He reached for the lube and squirted some in his hand. “There’s a big bed in there too. But I never wanted to use it. I’ve been in the military for so long I guess a small, cramped bunk felt more like home.”

“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed as fingers worked the lube into his hole, “Can we discuss this later?”

The probing hands deserted him suddenly. “What?” Jack said playfully, “I thought you wanted to talk about this. You started it after all.”

“Jack,” Ianto begged for his touch. 

“Come on, didn’t you want a bigger bed? Doesn’t it matter anymore?”

“Jack, please!”

“I just don’t understand what could be more important than a bigger bed right now.”

Ianto whimpered helplessly, unable to form words. 

“Maybe this…” he probed his partner’s entrance with his hardness.

A low moan of anticipation sounded from the man on the bed. 

Jack gave one long, slow thrust that buried him in his lover’s body. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as he savored the feelings rushing inside him. 

Ianto bucked against him, urging him on. He began to move slowly at first, pulling almost out and then thrusting long and slow back in. As the feelings between them intensified their movements became more frantic. Jack’s thrusts became faster and harder. Ianto writhed under him, unintelligible, pleading words falling from his lips. 

They moved with each other on the slim bed, their bodies slipping and sliding in perfect harmony, bare skin shimmering in the sparse light. The bed creaked as their thrusts became harsher, more passionate, more urgent. Breaths came in sharp gasps and pants. Moans filled the room as each man felt their climaxes approaching. 

Jack’s cry filled the room, echoing off the walls as his orgasm ripped through him. His seed spilled into Ianto’s willing body. 

As soon as the man above him let go Ianto felt his control snap. He yelled out as his own seed exploded from him, painting his partner’s chest. 

Their heavy breathing filled the room as they sought to catch their breath. Jack collapsed partially atop him, then rolled to his side, pulling Ianto into his embrace. Planting a reverent kiss on Ianto’s neck, he whispered into his ear, “So, you want to move to the bigger bed for the rest of the night?”

Ianto grinned and chuckled weakly, “Maybe tomorrow. I’m fine here right now.”

“Me too…It’s hard to argue with perfection.”

Ianto let out a contented sigh. “Perfect…” he said sleepily. 

“Perfect,” Jack whispered into the dark. He smiled at the man in his arms, “perfect, Ianto.”


End file.
